Starbuck's Odyssey
by sirtechlocke
Summary: The ongoing adventures of Starbuck, Cy the Cylon, and Angela the Immortal Jaffa! Crossover of Battlestar Galactica: 1980, Highlander: The TV Series, and Stargate. As seen mostly from Starbuck and Companies POV. This is a different AU from "A Gathering".


_Disclaimer_:

_This is a crossover of Battlestar Galactica: The Original Series, Highlander: The TV series, and Stargate. I own a lot of stuff. Unfortunately these 3 properties are _NOT_ amongst my possessions. It's a shame really. _

**Escape from Planet Starbuck**

**A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Stargate**

Disclaimer:

Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, ShowTime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and The SciFi Channel. This story is written purely for my own entertainment, and that of anyone else who may happen to read it. No infringement of copyright is intended. It is not intended and should never be used for commercial purposes.

The original characters situations and ideas contained within this work are the property of the author.

Acknowledgements:

To my loving Wife who tells me I'm doing a good job! (even though I feel I'm not.)  
  
"Not Cylon ... not hu-man ... Friends, always." 

"Cy ..."

Starbuck could feel the depression descend upon him, his robotic companion lay damaged on the sandy ground. Helplessly, he watched as Cy's optic sensor slowed down and then stilled. There was a small spark from the gaping rent in the Cylon's chest causing Starbuck to jump. At that moment Cy's optics began to fade. Starbuck felt tears begin to spill in his sadness. Then inspiration struck, as did the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"Starbuck, you idiot! There are three new Cylon robots within reach ... " He began as he quickly rose and ran to the nearest of the downed Cylons their metallic husks gleaming in the sunlight. "Let's just hope that the power pack has enough juice ..." he trailed off as he bent hurriedly to his task. A few centons later a sharp cry of exultation broke the silence as Starbuck found the required power pack. Almost jumping back to Cy's side Starbuck quickly connected the power pack to his friend's critical memory circuits through the hole in the robot's chest cavity. Angela was suddenly by his side querying, "Is it over? Is Cy going to survive?"

"Yeah, it's over Angela. Well, the fighting is over. Now I gotta get my toolkit and get back out here to repair Cy! Please stay and keep an eye on him will you?" Without waiting for an answer he hurried away. Running so fast it felt as if the wind burned his skin Starbuck zipped into his lean-to and grabbed his tool kit. Racing against time he sped back to his friends side.

"No one's gonna die today Cy! So you just hold on, you hear me?" Starbuck extolled the fallen robot. Cy's visor blinked twice as if in answer to Starbuck's demand. Heartened, Starbuck worked ever more feverishly as Angela joined.

"That's right!" Starbuck stated as he worked. "You're not going to die. Ok Starbuck, first things first. Make sure his core memory is stable..." he babbled on as he and Angela repaired the fallen Cylon. After a few centons Cy's Eye Scanner's came back online. At that Starbuck exclaimed to Angela, "Now I'd never thought I would be happy to see such a sight!"

"Buh ... Buh ... BuckStar." Cy surprised him by actually trying to speak. "Talk too much, you always did."

"Yeee-haaa!" Starbuck yelled out. "And you never sounded better you big bucket of bolts, you!"

Angela smiled beatifically while laughing in relief.

After a couple of minute's Cy stated, "Thank you my good friends. I can take over the rest of my repairs from here. You should go into the lean-to and get some rest."

"I don't know Cy." Starbuck drawled out as he sat back against a nearby rock. "I'm still pretty jazzed that you're gonna be ok. I think that I'll just rest here in case you need my help, K?"

Watching his friend repair himself Starbuck scooted back to a boulder that he had been using for cover just a few hours ago. Squirming a little to get himself comfortable he half listened as Cy continued working on himself. Angela stepped around Cy and stared inquisitively at Starbuck. He shrugged and patted the ground allowing her to curl up against him.

"Of course Starbuck, I was only concerned about the possibility of you falling asleep out here. You snore and it could be quite distract..." The Cylon paused as his concern bore fruit. Twisting his torso, as the servos in his neck were not working quite right, he saw that Starbuck and Angela had indeed fallen asleep. Snorting in a suspiciously human fashion Cy returned to his repairs as a strange sound emitted from his electronic vocal chords. If the other Cylons were still active they would have sworn to their Dark Lord Iblis that the noise sounded fairly close to a human chuckling. But that couldn't be, after all, since Cy was a Cylon.

Later.

Starbuck woke with a snort and a cough; "I don't snore!" He stated to no one in particular. Slowly, standing and stretching he noticed that Cy was bent over the furthest destroyed Cylon. He could also see that Angela had pulled one her now famous disappearing acts. Grunting while cracking his back from sleeping in such a position Starbuck started towards Cy when he heard something odd. Sure enough, it was the clarion call of Mother Nature! Skipping around the boulder Starbuck headed for his outhouse to answer the demanding summons while wondering aloud, "How long have I been out?"

"Just a half-centar, my friend. You are feeling more rested?" came a voice from nowhere.

Jumping in surprise Starbuck almost answered Mother Nature too soon. "What the Frak?!" the exclamation came unbidden to his lips as such things happen where humans are concerned. "Wha ... where ... " he wondered intelligently.

Cy answered in his ethereal voice; "I took the liberty of creating a communication device, which I had placed in your coat pocket Starbuck."

Reaching into said pocket as he continued his short journey Starbuck pulled out the device. "Nice." He stated simply.

"Now we can keep in contact with each other." Cy stated just as simply.

"Ok, that's great Cy." Starbuck rejoined. Speaking softly he added, "However, where I'm now going no good robot can follow, eh?"

Softly chuckling, Cy replied, "I understand, because I am now working on a part of me that I really do not want anyone seeing."

"In that case, I think I'll stay in the lean-to boys." Angela joined in at just the right moment causing Starbuck to roar with laughter.

Another centar later Starbuck emerged to a changed tableau. At first he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something was missing. Cy, carrying a case towards the intact Cylon fighter distracted him from the current dilemma. Pulling out the communication device he asked, "Cy?" pause. "What ARE you doing?"

Cy stopped and turned laboriously towards the slow-witted human, "You can not tell?" he asked, "Well, then. It is a surprise." Resuming his steps towards the waiting ship Starbuck started after him.

"Ah, c'mon Cy. It's a little early for my birthingday. C'mon, watchya doin'?"

Angela paused for a moment to stretch her back. It was aching just little from all the lifting and toting she had been doing. She was really looking forward to her Kel'no'reem that evening. She distractedly watched Starbuck as he good-naturedly pestered Cy.

Angela reflected, "He is so beautiful and pure of heart. If only ... "

Her thoughts wandered down longing pathways but she shook herself violently. "NO! No." she commanded. "It can not be."

Softly placing her hand over her pouch opening Angela ferociously projected, "Hear me False God. I will NOT let you have him!"

She heard the Prim'ta angry squeal. Dissatisfied she returned to tearing more of the lean-to down as Cy and Starbuck were returning to their former home.

Starbuck rested on the outcropping of a rock where his lean-to had been and just ... sat.

"Starbuck?" Came Angela's query from his Com unit. A heartbeat. A breath. Then, "Starbuck, are you all right? It's getting dark and Cy is getting worried about you."

Starbuck could hear Cy mumbling in the background. Something about not being too worried for Starbuck and that they could thaw him out in the morning.

Raising his Com unit to the small smile playing on his lips he reassured them. He knew how cold it got on that planet, having experienced many a night trying to keep warm. "I'm ... ok. I just want to look around for a bit." He spoke softly, almost reverently to his new friends onboard the Raider. "After all, this place was home ... for a time."

Looking down at his Com unit he informed them, "I'm going to put this gadget on standby for a little while. Beep me twice if you need me, ok?"

Not waiting for a reply Starbuck pressed the correct sequence of buttons to make good his word.

Inside the Raider Angela and Cy shared a worried look. Well as much of a worried look as a robot could give. Cy was puzzled by Starbucks behavior and could not logically conclude as to what course of action he should take. Realizing that humans have a type of 'Fuzzy Logic' the robot could not decide what to do.

"This must be what humans describe as 'frustration'." Cy concluded to itself.

After a moment of awkward silence Cy requested, "Angela, please tell me more of this 'Great Ring of the Gods' that you have traveled through?"

"Um, I do not know what else to tell you." She started, "I hail from Chulak. I left there because they whom I had thought were Gods ... were not." She shrugged her slim shoulders in resignation.

Remembering some hidden pain Angela grew quiet. Cy, with the infinite patience of his robotic kind he sat and waited for her to continue.

Taking a deep breath and pushing out the air as if it were poison Angela did continue, "I wanted to be a warrior and I was under the tutelage of my master when Apophis found out. I realized then that Master Bra'tac was correct. Our Gods were not all knowing as they claimed. Apophis did not want any of the women of Chulak to become warriors. He believed that we would weaken discipline and that would weaken his warriors. So Master Bra'tac was forewarned that our 'god' was sending his guards to take me away and make an example of me. My Tal'mate took me to the Chappa'ai and staged it so that I could escape my fate."

Angela's voice drifted off into the gathering darkness as she hugged her knees to her chest. She shuddered at the memory of her narrow escape. "My Master ... I do not even know if he survived!" She suddenly cried out. Starbuck entered at that moment and moved next to Angela taking her into his arms.

"Sshhhh. It's ok, it's ok. If this Master of yours taught you everything you know then he most certainly survived."

"You really think so?" she sniffed.

"Yes." Starbuck consoled. "You are every bit a Warrior Angela. If you are even half the fighter that your old master is than he survived."

"I agree." Stated Cy. Clanging his hands on his knees as he stood up and exclaimed, "And in light of this new information I believe I know what our next course of action is."

Startled, the human and the Jaffa looked up expectantly at the Cylon. "We must find and fly through this 'Chappa'ai'."

Human and looked at each other in shock and then both turned sharply back to the robot.

Starbuck started off by sputtering, "What! Are you out of your cotton picking robotic mind?"

Angela joined in almost on top of Starbuck; "We will be captured and tortured for certain!"

Stoically Cy stood quietly while the bioforms vociferously voiced their concerns. He timed them using his internal chronometer. After fifteen minutes they began to wind down and he congratulated himself in understanding these beings better. Cutting across their objections he questioned, "Are you two yet to be finished?"

That did it. They stared at him in shock, mouths agape. Cy couldn't resist, "You two should close your mouths or you will catch a flying insectron!"

Their mouths snapped shut, even though Angela didn't quite know what a 'flying insectron' was she wasn't sure she wanted to know!

"Now, as I stated," Continued Cy in his usual drone. "We should fly through the Chappa'ai because the Raider has addresses to SEVERAL different planets. Prior to conversing with you Angela I was able to unlock a previously hidden cache of files in the Raider's memory banks."

"Wait a centon! You mean this Great Ring, the Chappa'ai is real?" Starbuck inquired. "You mean to tell me that Angela REALLY comes from some planet called Chulak? That she isn't some sort of mutated Nomen? That the Legends in the Book of Kobol are true?"

"Starbuck, Starbuck, Starbuck." Cy actually sighed metallically. "Yes, yes, yes, and most indubitably yes!"

"Huh?"

"I just answered all your questions ... in order."

"Oh."

Silence. Starbuck stared at Cy, then at Angela. She had been switching back and forth between them during their conversation. Cy just ... stood. His red ocular light sliding back and forth, slowly and patiently.

Silence. Again.

Starbuck smiled his dashing grin at her and Angela blushed and Cy ... stood.

"Well, what ARE we waiting for?" Starbuck exclaimed. "We're not only getting off Planet Starbuck but we're going on the Adventure of a Lifetime." heading for the Pilots seat Starbuck muttered, "I just hope they have fumarello's where we're going."

"I hope they do not." Rejoined Cy as he shifted his seat to face his console.

"What is a fumarello?" Angela queried as she sat in the Command Chair of the Raider.

The lonely wind whipped Angela's hair into her face. She didn't notice, as she was too concerned about Starbuck and Cy's reaction. The Cylon ... well, he stood silent, stoic, but there was an air of searching about his demeanor. Starbuck was alternately angry and awed by the sight before them.

"Starbuck? Cy? I didn't tell you about this sooner because ... well ... I thought it was haunted by a dead god." she hedged. Nervously fingering her tunic she whispered, "I know that my 'gods' are false gods. It's just ... I still have a lifetime of superstition to fight!"

Starbuck glanced at Cy, calmed himself, then looked at Angela and nodded in understanding. He reassured her, "I understand Angela, believe it or not. However, whenever you see any technology please let us know!" he gently admonished.

"I will." she blushed.

Nodding in satisfaction he slowly faced the old wreckage. He blanched. The wreckage was huge, gigantic, even though it was some distance away! It was pyramidal in shape ... barely. There were gaping holes all over the downed ship. It was quite unlike anything Starbuck had ever seen.

Thinking back Starbuck remembered how shortly after they had taken off it seemed like every alarm on the Raider went off. Starbuck swore he lost ten yahrens thinking it was more Cylons. He was very surprised to see this wreckage on the same heading for the Chappa'ai.

Staring straight at it he queried, "Cy, you ever seen anything like that?"

"Personally? No." Cy replied stoically. "However, there is something in the Raiders Database that I believe correlates with the wreckage."

"All right." Starbuck snapped. Spinning quickly he strode towards the Raider away from the dead ship. He wasn't the most superstitious man, but there was something about the deserted hulk that made him nervous. The other two scurried to catch up with him.

Once on board the raider Starbuck ordered, "Stations please." Cy and Angela slid into the pilot seats and activated their stations. "Now. We need as much info as we can get. Cy, do a search in the database. Angela, would you please prepare to move us slowly around the wreckage while Cy does as much of a detailed scan as this tin-can can do?"

Turning to her controls she complied, "Of course Starbuck."

Angela busied herself with preparing the Raider for the scan. After a short silence Cy spoke up from his Control Console, "I have extracted the scant data on the derelict."

"Well?" Starbuck inquired raising his right eyebrow. "Let's have it."

"Very well." Cy replied. "The derelict is known as a Ha'tak class vessel. It is owned and operated by the race known as the Goa'uld. They are snake-like beings that burrow inside a 'host' and take that body over. They then portray themselves as 'gods' enslaving a race of humans known as Jaffa. The Jaffa are enslaved due to being genetically bred to incubate the Goa'uld young know as Prim'ta."

Starbuck stifled a yawn, but knew better then to try to hurry the Cylon along. This was information that Angela has known all of her life but was entranced all the same. Cy, for his part, pretended not to notice continuing to drone on.

"The Jaffa, as a people, were taken from the Taur'i homeworld and spread out amongst the stars. The Taur'i homeworld has been relegated to mythical status." Cy pauses and stares directly at Starbuck, "It has been long believed by the Cylon Empire that the Taur'i homeworld is ... Earth."

"Really?" Starbuck quirked an eyebrow. "Hmmmm."

Cy was surprised that he did not get more of a rise out of Starbuck. After a pregnant silence Cy finished, "That is all the information on this vessel Starbuck."

"Ok. Angela? Are we ready for the scan?" Starbuck asked.

"Yes Starbuck."

"Then, let's do it!"

Angela brought the Raider up in Hover Mode and while facing the downed ship began to circle it. It only took two centons to complete a circuit. Starbuck prepared two remote scannners by tying them into the mainframe of the Raider. At the end of the circuit Angela brought the Raider gently down in the same location that they had first landed in.

"All right" Starbuck began, "Let's go over this step by step. Angela, have you ever been on one of these ships before?"

"No Starbuck, I have not. But I am familiar with the construction."

"Cy" he asked facing toward the robot, "are you certain that you have never seen a ship like this before?"

"Yes Starbuck, I am certain."

Starbuck contemplated the deck for a moment. Then steadily facing his friends he ordered, "Angela, I need you out here in the Raider. Cy and I will go in and see if there is anything we can salvage. Also, Cy can try and interface with the onboard computron."

"But Starbuck!" Angela started.

Starbuck held up his hand to forestall her objections and stated, "No Angela I need you out here. You are familiar with its construction but you will be our back up. Just in case. You will know how to get to us quickly in case we run into anything we can't handle."

Angela nodded rebelliously, "All right Starbuck. I am not pleased with the situation, but I will abide by your order."

"Thank you. You ready Cy?" asked Starbuck.

"Yes, Starbuck." Cy answered.

"Then let's go"

A long walk later and Starbuck was finally able to radio Angela, "Well, we're finally here Angela. Do you copy?"

"I copy Starbuck." Came her swift response.

"Oh and Starbuck?" she added, "Please be careful."

Starbuck let a small smile soften his expression for a moment as he responded, "Hey, you know me? I'm always cautious!"

Angela snorted in return and Starbuck's smile widened in affection. Any thoughts that might have followed were interrupted by Cy calling out, "Starbuck! I have found ingress."

"Good job Cy." Starbuck congratulated while striding over to the crouching Cylon. "Now, let's get in there and get this done!"

"Very well Starbuck." Cy replied. The robot gripped a loose part of the wreckage then said, "However; you must stand back while I remove this last obstacle."

Starbuck skittered quickly backwards as Cy wrenched the ships plating off the wreckage. It came loose with a torturous screech and a bit quicker than Cy had calculated.

Starbuck yelped and dove off to the side as Cy shouted, "Danger! Danger Starbuck!"

Starbuck had already gotten out of the way as Cy thudded past him. Yelling out he ordered, "Twist to the side and let go Cy! Twist to the side!"

Cy already had every intention of doing so but tripped on a rocky protuberance before he could execute the maneuver. Starbuck winced as he watched his friend crash to the ground. He could hear rending metal and, did that sound like glass breaking? Starbuck couldn't be sure. He rose from his crouch and jogged quickly to Cy's side. The robot lay fully buried by the piece of wreckage from the downed ship. Starbuck approached slowly calling out, "Cy? Cy, I know you're under there! Now quit fooling around and let's get on with the mission."

The metal groaned as Cy pushed it up and away. He let it fall on the opposite side while rising unsteadily to his feet. He swayed to and fro for a few moments, then steadied himself. Worried, Starbuck edged a little closer.

"Cy?" he asked again. Standing right in front of the Cylon Starbuck examined him and inquired, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"BOO!" Came the electronic shout as Cy shoved his face at Starbuck.

"Gyow!" Starbuck shouted, jumping away from the Cylon. "What is wrong with you? Are some of your wires crossed?"

"You should have seen your face Starbuck!" the robot exclaimed in uncharacteristic glee. "Now that I have startled you are you sufficiently relaxed to continue our mission?"

Starbuck just grinned, "Cy? Don't ever change, ok?"

"I am an Artificial Life-form my friend." Cy rejoined. "I am incapable of change."

Starbuck patted him on the shoulder and whispered, "You just keep telling yourself that Cy, my good friend." Smirking, Starbuck turned and led the way into the wreckage.

Deep within the bowels of the derelict a control panel lit up. The lights blinked slowly at first as if not wanting to awaken. Reluctantly they gathered speed and then steadied at last. A console suddenly blinked in rapid succession, symbols flashing across the screen, as the equipment performed a self-diagnostic. At the end of the cycle, the door to the life-pod the equipment controlled and monitored split slowly open. Long slim hands reached out and weakly grasped the sides as if unsure of their function.

Sel'kar, the Goa'uld within, sat up quickly gasping out, "Lights!"

At his command the room lights rose slowly, flickering once on their way to half-illumination. The slim Goa'uld tumbled slowly out of the converted life-pod. His eyes flashed, literally, in irritation while half-stumbling towards another activating console.

"No rest for the wicked." He thought cynically to himself.

Resting for a moment he slowly sat in his console's seat to gather his murky thoughts and wits about him. Letting out a sigh of contentment he caressed the panel like a lover. Humming happily his fingers slid over the controls, as unto a virtuoso stroking a piano keyboard.

Shortly his endeavor bore fruit. The holographic display appeared in front of his searching eyes as he checked the chamber that held the Chappa'ai containing his Queen. Tearing his loving gaze away he continued with the other levels and passageways that were still intact. He almost passed the level containing the disturbance that had awoken his machines.

"What is this?" Sel'kar could not help but to wonder aloud. He was surprised to see a Human in drab brown and a not so shiny Cylon robot working together. Sel'kar wondered out loud to himself, "How is it that a Colonial and a Cylon are working together?"

Tightening his scans he saw that the Cylon had been patched in certain areas of his robotic chassis. Sel'kar's eyebrows arched in surprised speculation that the human had repaired the Cylon. His hands steepled, he leaned back in his chair and turned the realization over in his mind. What if the humans of the Colonies had truly been victorious and reprogrammed the sentient robots of the Cylon Empire? He decided that it would be very bad for his race and returned to the holo-display.

Alarm thrilled through him when he realized they were near the chamber containing the Chappa'ai that held his Queen and her retinue in stasis. Pushing down his growing anxiety he continued his scans. Noticing a carrier wave emanating from the Cylon Sel'kar adjusted his equipment and was able to tap into their radio conversation. It seemed the Colonials still used only one-name appellations. The Warrior, he discovered, was named Starbuck.

Leaning back contemplatively he heard:

Starbuck: _Angela, are you sure this 'Chappa'ai' is in this chamber?  
_  
Female disembodied voice (Angela): _Yes Starbuck. I am quite certain of the results of the scan.  
_  
Cylon: _I believe her Starbuck. She is quite capable with the Cylon technology onboard our Raider.  
_  
Starbuck, stopping just before the door and turning to face the Cylon: _I know that Cy. I guess I'm just a little nervous is all. C'mon, lets check out this chamber then move on to the main computron room.  
_  
Cy: _Of course Starbuck.  
_  
"By the Elder Gods!" Sel'kar exclaimed. "This Colonial, Starbuck, has done a very dangerous thing. He has given the Cylon a name!" he well knew there is power in a name.

Sel'kar could only watch in horrified fascination as the duo breached the chamber. He knew he was safely ensconced two levels below them but he was still concerned that he would be discovered. Transferring to a nearby console he made sure that just the barest minimum of power was routed to the Stargate Chamber. Sel'kar then scooted back to his previous control station to watch the duos progress.

At that moment Angela squinted at her display sideways trying to make sense out of the readings scrolling across it. She was sure she had seen a power fluctuation in a lower level for just a moment. It was no longer present though. She sighed and considered telling her friends what she had seen.

"Yep, it's a Chappa'ai all right!" Starbucks excitement carried over their COM unit before she could say anything.

"AIP!" Angela yelped, startled. She blushed though no one was around to see what had happened.

"Angela?" Starbuck queried. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, forgive my outburst." She reassured him. "I was distracted by a fluctuation in the scanners readings."

"Okay." Starbuck responded undaunted. "Well, this derelict does have a Chappa'ai after all. I'm a believer now. So. Where do we go from here?"

"According to the scans," Cy stated, "we need to continue through this chamber to the corridor beyond. Then a short distance to what Angela designated as the "Ring Chamber". From there we should be able to transport ourselves to the Computron Room."

Starbuck and Cy exited the Chappa'ai Chamber. Cy continued his diatribe of directions his voice fading in the distance. Certain control consoles returned to life when they rounded a corner and were out of sight. Finishing his tests to insure the viability of the Chappa'ai Chamber components Sel'kar considered this turn of events carefully.

"What to do, what to do?" He nervously contemplated. "There is a Colonial and a Cylon inside my Mistresses ship. There is quite possibly, a renegade Jaffa aboard a Cylon craft. According to my scans the craft is fully functional." Pausing he re-checked his readings. "Including weapons."

For a few moments he sat very still. Finally, nodding to himself in determination his hands flew across the console activating the equipment in the Chappa'ai Chamber. He kept one eye on the monitor tracking the human and robots progress the other on the monitor showing the Chappa'ai. As the explorers activated the rings to transport four levels down, two below him, he activated the Chappa'ai.

It wasn't a normal activation though. There was no plume of faux water; all that appeared was the event horizon. It did not shimmer like a sideways pool of water as per usual. Instead it was a pale shimmer of itself, which did not matter to the figures emerging from the Chappa'ai. Several Jaffa and human slaves appeared, the Jaffa warily scanning their surroundings. The last figure to emerge did so with stately grace.

Her outfit was nothing more than a jewel studded bikini covering her voluptuous form. She wore a billowing cape that flowed behind her very artfully. Sel'kar's rapturous smile was evident as he activated the communications globe within the Chamber.

His rumbling, Goa'uld inflected voice spoke sweetly and sickly into his console, "My Queen, it is I, your ever faithful servant Sel'kar. How fare you?"

His Queen's beautiful face twisted in a degrading sneer, "I fare well Ha'shak! Kel'shak!"

Chastened Sel'kar lowered his gaze and quickly reported, "There is a Colonial Warrior and a Cylon Drone within. Their ship is close by. I believe they have a female Jaffa with them who is aboard. I have intercepted their communiqués."

"Very good Sel'kar." The Queen preened. "Will their ship suffice?"

Sel'kar responded, a ghost of a smile playing on his thin lips, "It is a Cylon Raider My Queen. It is designed to travel through the Chappa'ai."

"Good enough." Queen Nut, Mother of the sun, moon and heavenly bodies, stated. She gazed around the room and her eyes glowed as they alit upon her First Prime. The First Prime responded to her gesture and she ordered, "Ajax! Kree! Take three of your best Warriors and secure the human and the robot."

Ajax bowed low in obeisance then spun to obey his Queens orders. Gesturing to three of his Warriors he strode out of the Chamber with fierce determination. The Queen smirked with satisfaction then gestured imperiously to her Lo'taur. As her personal slave approached a sudden thought occurred. Peering suspiciously at the holo-monitor she inquired, "Sel'kar, how long?"

"Milady?" he returned distractedly.

"How long Sel'kar?" her voice grew silkily smooth remember the slim diminutive Goa'ulds devotion to her. "How long were we held in stasis in the Chappa'ai my Tun'cma'le Hey (great technician)?"

"My Queen ' " Sel'kar's voice broke nervously. He began again, "My Lady, you were in stasis for ' one thousand years." Sel'kar winced preparing himself for the verbal onslaught he expected to spew forth from her finely formed lips.

"Hmmm." Was all she said for the moment, then; "I believe you have done us a service Sel'kar." She mused mysteriously. "My husband and son Seb. Hmmm."

Sel'kar watched his Queen concern hooding his face. She finally shook herself of her private musings and addressed her Lo'taur, "Let us retire to our Chambers and refresh ourselves." Projecting false concern for Sel'kar, which he fell for utterly, she requested, "Can you pierce the Cylon's ship computers?"

At his nod of confirmation she further asked, "Is there anything that you require faithful one?"

Sel'kar preened under the unexpected attention from his Queen. He thought to show how tough he was but then decided against a show of bravado. Responding he meekly requested, "Well, a bit of Klah'c is all I require right now"

Nodding in confirmation she faced her Lo'taur and commanded, "Have a slave bring him some Klah'c and to see to his needs."

Without waiting to see if her orders were followed Queen Nut spun and strode out of the Chamber secure in her divinity. Her Lo'taur faced Sel'kar and smirked pointing to the biggest, brawniest male slave she ordered, "Ang'lus, take refreshment to My Queen's Ha'he (technician). See to his every ' need." She finished with a venomous droll. Turning imperiously she strutted out of the Chamber followed by her Queens retinue and the remaining Jaffa Warriors. Ang'lus stiffly went to one of the stasis containers nearby and prepared the Klah'c as ordered. Once the beverage was ready he exited the Chamber without a backward glance. Sel'kar watched the giant slave nervously noticing the tension in Ang'lus's back. His attention returned to the Robot and Colonial as the explorers made their way to the Main Computer Room. Double checking his console Sel'kar grinned maliciously, confident in his genius.

He jumped. He didn't want or mean to but he jumped as Ang'lus stomped into his hidey-hole. Silently cursing for the coward he knew himself to be Sel'kar steeled against for the inevitable laughter. You see, Sel'kar was not your usual Goa'uld. He was a coward and a dreamer. He had no interest in power over others just power over his gadgets and gidgets. Sel'kar was a Goa'uld geek and darn proud of it!

The giant Ang'lus put the tray bearing the Klah'c down. Then the giant went to the door to stand dispassionately beside it. Sel'kar felt he should say something or reprimand the slave but felt too tired to do so. Instead he rose and shuffled over to the treat-laden tray. Pouring himself a cup of the reviving beverage Sel'kar took a tentative sip.

Eyes lighting up (not literally) in pleasure he faced Ang'lus and gasped, "This is delicious! My compliments." Which is about as close to a thank you as any Goa'uld could ever get. Ang'lus let a small smile play around the edges of his lips while inside he was genuinely pleased at Sel'kar's praise. Ang'lus was sure that he could talk the Goa'uld onto their side when he and his brethren made a move for their freedom! It was only a matter of time now that they had been reawakened.

All this he kept behind his dark exterior. Ang'lus's thoughts turned inwards to his brethren who were even now hunting down the intruders. Even though he was a slave he hadn't always been so. A part of him missed having a Prim'ta planted within him, however; another part reveled at the freedom. His rage still burned within remembering the Queens Ashrak shooting Ang'lus through the heart with a hara'kash. He was quite surprised to wake up much later in the Queen's Sarcophagus. Ang'lus was even more surprised to find that he no longer held a Prim'ta in his belly pouch for the simple fact that it was gone.

He soon realized that it was a mixed blessing. Now only human he no longer had the strength of a True Jaffa. He was beaten and humiliated by the weakest of his former brethren. Ang'lus was then was pressed into the service of his Queen as a lowly human slave. A survivor Ang'lus slowly stroked the embers of his rage and conceived of a way to rebel against his Queen. It would take time but he was sure it would work. His only regret now was that he knew his wife and children were no more.

He realized some time ago that this was a waiting game. It was a good thing he was a patient man.

Angela, still familiarizing herself with the Cylon technology, began to realize that she was seeing energy fluctuations within the derelict. These fluctuations appeared and disappeared at random seemingly ghost-like.

"The Goa'uld are not gods!" She told herself. "And even though there are more things in the True World than meets the eye I do not believe these readings show ghosts."

She paused in rumination for a moment. Sudden realization lit her eyes, "Of course, some sort of cloaking device. The Prim'ta within me must have sensed the power source within the first time I chanced upon this derelict."

Excitedly, Angela began entering commands into the ship's computer. Fearing that a pal'os (hacker) might be within the destroyed ship she set up four firewalls to protect the Raiders computers from penetration. Angela then powered down the engines and removed the crystal for navigational control. Some instinct told her she needed to get out of the Raider. Finally, feeling she was running out of time Angela snatched her staff weapon and exited, post haste, from the Raider. After locking the hatchway Angela sprinted for cover.

Not a moment too soon!

Two of Queen Nut's loyal Jaffa approached the Raider. They were trying to be stealthy but were failing quite dramatically. Angela could not help but smirk at their attempt, but then remembered the words of her beloved Master Bra'tac, "Pride goeth before a fall and one day the 'gods' pride will cause their downfall!"

So, she concealed herself quietly as she noticed the Jaffa was taking up positions outside the Raider. They too found concealment giving them a clear line of fire aimed at the Raider's hatchway. They hunkered down and got comfortable. Angela's brow furrowed wondering what they were up to.

She suddenly realized that this was a waiting game. It was a good thing she was a patient like her ancestor had been.

In the Computron Room Starbuck paced in front of the hatchway. It had been fairly easy to get to this room of the derelict. For some reason he could not put his digit on, that fact made Starbuck very uneasy.

For the umpteenth time he queried, "How's it going over there Cy?"

"Starbuck, it has gone no farther than the last time you asked that of me." Cy's monotone response grated out for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry, Cy" Starbuck apologized. "For some reason I can't put my digit on I'm uneasy. Maybe it's because of how easy it was to get in here. I just can't help but feel that we're not alone in this derelict."

"That is because we are not Starbuck."

"What?!" Starbuck spun in response. Striding to his friends side he asked, "What do you mean 'We're not alone'."

Cy's only movement was his arms and hands as he manipulated the computron's controls, "What I mean, Starbuck, is that someone, or something, is doing his or her utmost from allowing me access to the database."

"With a speech like that Cy, you're a good bet for a beaurotician." Starbuck groused. "Can you beat him at this game soon? 'Cause I have a feeling we're gonna get company soon."

"I just need a few more centons my friend." Cy responded, sounding distracted for a Cylon.

There was a thunk, thud, and thump from behind them. Starbuck espied a metal globe twice the size of a Triad game ball. It rolled metallically for a short distance before Starbuck's world was filled with a white light. Cy's sensor told him that Starbuck was down and unconscious. He hurriedly finished his virus before strange humans rushed in with short snakelike weapons trained on the robot.

"Kree!" the lead man shouted.

Cy did not understand the human's word but the intent was very clear. The weapons aimed at him, his sensors told him, were strong enough to penetrate his armor. Slowly, reluctantly he raised his arms and, rising, back away from the console.

The lead Jaffa gestured for him to pick up Starbuck's supine form followed by the bellowed command, "Pick him up and come with us! You are now prisoners of Queen Nut."

Cy's optic scanner slide side to side for a few pregnant moments. Logically concluding that not only could he not win against them, but Starbuck would also die in his attempt. Picking up his friend's unconscious body Cy complied with the stranger's demands. Turning quickly he strode out of the Computron room in an effort to draw the enemy with him. It worked. No one saw the console lights flashing or the image that appeared on the holo-screen. The images started cycling faster and faster as information poured from the ships computron to that of the Raider. Cy decide to be patient with these humans.

He suddenly realized that this was a waiting game. It was a good thing Cy was a patient being like all good robots.

By human standards the room was extravagant. By Goa'uld standards it was adequately adorned. Queen Nut lounged on her settee at the foot of her four poster bed sighing luxuriously. Languorously bringing a grape to her mouth she savored the taste of the fruit made all the sweeter by the obvious hunger in her slaves expressions. Smiling to herself she allowed her Lo'taur to dismiss them to scrounge for sustenance. Leaving her mistress's presence the Lo'taur, favored by Queen Nut, hurriedly escorted her charges to the nearest hold containing victuals. She kept her lover close to her, ordering the slaves to search quickly for any surviving foodstuffs.

"How fare you, Neffie?" She asked of the woman by her side.

"I am well beloved." Nefetaria whispered back quietly. She glanced down to her distended belly caressing it lovingly with her free hand. "The baby has been kicking almost non-stop since we exited from the Chappa'ai. I fear the time draws near."

Seeing the fear in her lover's eyes the Lo'taur, Halima, rushed to reassure the one whom meant more to her than life itself, "Do not fear my life, we shall prevail!"

A tremulous smile slowly quirked across Nefetaria's pretty face. She felt embarrassed and lowered her green eyes to see how tightly she held onto her lover's hand. Halima squeezed it reassuringly and glanced up in time to see a slave respectfully approach.

"Oh beloved of Queen Nut! We have procured food for you." he exclaimed, prostrating himself in adoration of the Lo'taur.

Stepping slightly in front of her lover, Halima drew up to her full height and took his offering with dignity, "Very good slave!"

Turning her back to the slave Halima gestured to her lover with her eyes. Motioning for Nefetaria to sit on one of the benches Halima placed the tray of food near her loved one. In a quiet whisper she told Nefetaria, "You must eat My Life. Keep Strong."

Nodding in agreement Nefetaria bent to the food with a will. Halima smiled in adoration, grabbed some food and strode out the door of the cargo bay. She hurried to her Queen, as was her duty.

Appearing before her Queen she peered upon the supine form luxuriating in the finest of foods and linen. The Lo'taur, beloved of Queen Nut, gazed upon her mistress in hatred and loathing. Knowing that her mistress enjoyed the suffering of others made it very hard to be her loyal Lo'taur. Halima knew, in her heart of hearts, that at the first chance she would betray her Queen in order to save the lives of her friends and lover.

"My Queen." Halima stated. "The slaves are eating and resting as per your orders."

"Very good my Lo'taur." She breezed. "Now, I have an errand for you my faithful servant."

Halima's heart grew cold listening to her Queen's orders.

"Ang'lus, come forth!" Sel'kar tried to command imperiously. Ang'lus smirked quickly then schooled his expression and moved up to the Goa'ulds side.

"Yes, milord." he humbly replied.

"I require your assistance slave." Sel'kar stated. "I need you to operate the 'eyes of the Goddess' from that control panel. Just make sure that they are running correctly."

"As you wish Milord." Ang'lus complied. Trying to hide his inner glee he sat down at the required station. His quick sure hands flew over the control board as he performed a systems check and surreptitiously made some minor adjustments. "All systems operating within parameters Milord."

"Very good Ang'lus." Sel'kar responded softly. Ang'lus glance at the Goa'uld and noticed that Sel'kar had a very far away expression on his face. Sel'kar noticed and intoned, "I am seeking to pierce the Cylon's Raider on order of our Queen Nut."

"You love her very much do you not Milord?" Ang'lus surprised himself by asking such an open question.

Sel'kar responded without hesitation, "Yes, yes I do Ang'lus. Almost as much as my beloved machines. What an interesting and vexing guard program..." He trailed off as he fought the Raiders software. "I would swear that there is someone on board trying to ward off my Pierce."

"Maybe you should look at it from that angle Milord?" Ang'lus supplied hoping that he could get on the Goa'ulds good side.

Sel'kar turned sharply at his suggestion. Surprise colored his face, not anger as Ang'lus had presumed. "I had not thought of that!" Sel'kar exclaimed. Facing his console once more he muttered, "Yes, that is good ... I have a few scripts that I can use as blinds while I snea ... yes, here they are!"

Ang'lus was distracted momentarily by a furtive figure caught in the corner of his eye. Snapping back to the console he quickly set the 'eyes of the Goddess' to record the event that was playing out on his screen. A cry of exultation from Sel'kar spun him away from the console so he missed the Queen's Lotaur setting a trap in a cargo hold.

"Milord?" Ang'lus began then realized that the Goa'uld was simply ecstatic. Standing up next to and slightly behind Sel'kar he saw that the Goa'uld had gained access to the alien's ship. "Congratulations Milord!" Ang'lus exclaimed. He couldn't help it. He was starting to like this diminutive 'god'.

Smiling weakly and wiping the sweat from his brow Sel'kar joked, "Never doubted it from a moment! After all, I am a 'god'."

The sarcasm was not lost on Ang'lus.

Shaking himself Sel'kar stated, "Now let us see what the prisoners are doing."

Sel'kar sat down and paid attention to his control panel once more. Ang'lus returned to his seat just in time to see the Lo'taur exiting the cargo hold. Manipulating the controls he watched the recording with mounting horror. Staring at the console without seeing it his agile mind quickly turned over the implications of what he had witnessed. Sel'kar distracted him once more by exclaiming, "Aha! I've got you now."

Opening communications to his Queen's Chamber Sel'kar reported, "My Queen, the Colonial and the Cylon have escaped! They are two decks up and heading down corridor C towards a breech in the hull."

Ang'lus watched pensively as the Queen ordered the First Prime to re-capture their guests. Then she thanked Sel'kar and demanded a report. Sel'kar responded, "I have pierced the Raider My Queen. The ship is ours!" Queen Nut curtly thanked him and cut communications.

Sel'kar was a little shocked, but not surprised at his Queen's response. Ang'lus decided that now would be a good time to try to win over the little Goa'uld.

"She is going to leave you behind you know." Ang'lus intoned. He had been standing attentively behind Sel'kar during his report to the queen. Ang'lus slowly shuffled towards Sel'kar whispering, "She is going to leave you here all by yourself. Her Lo'taur has set a killing trap for the slaves and the Jaffa that she is going to leave behind." Bending down close to Sel'kar's ear he hissed, "She is going to leave you all alone and marooned on this inhospitable planetoid. She will deny you even the comfort of servants. You know she will do this. You know she no longer needs you. You know ..."

He never got to finish.

Sel'kar had been sitting quietly, stiffly during Ang'lus's tirade. Sel'kar had tried his best to ignore this lowly slave, but those words had a ring of truth in them. With each passing moment his face darkened as the storm of his long suppressed emotions were stirred. Finally he could take no more! Sel'kar exploded in fury and a flurry of movement. He had Ang'lus by the throat and pressed up against a bulkhead so quickly that the former Jaffa was surprised into immobility.

"How dare you!" Sel'kar thundered! "She is my Queen and she would ... not ... leave..." His fury drained, as did his voice. Ang'lus, fearing that he had pushed the Goa'uld too far, watched the furious anger leave Sel'kar's eyes. Slowly sliding to the floor as Sel'kar weakly let go of his neck Ang'lus gasped for breath. Sel'kar slowly turned eyes askance. Ang'lus thought he had never seen anyone so lost as this little 'god' seemed to be.

Ang'lus heard the Goa'uld muttering to himself and at moments it seemed that his voice was quite normal. Concentrating he heard snatches such as, "Of course she would ... No! I refuse to be-... Don't be a fool..." until his voice simply stopped. Ang'lus peered around Sel'kar seeing the image that he had left on the imager. A grim smile on his face he began to rise, but Sel'kar shouted, "NO!" and rushed towards the image. Fearing that the evidence was about to be destroyed Ang'lus struggled to rise more quickly. He was too late, but Sel'kar simply started the playback and watched as the Lo'taur set about the queen's dirty deed.

Horror etched across his face as he stared at the imager. Sel'kar turned slowly towards the former Jaffa and whispered, "I have always known, always. I had hope that my love could change her. I. have. been. A FOOL!" He shouted pressing his hands upon his forehead. Screaming, he slowly dropped to his knees. Coming to rest on the floor Sel'kar dropped his arms by his side and listed slightly to his left like a marionette that had most of it's strings cut.

"Yes, you take over for a while my friend." Sel'kar whispered facing heavenward as if in supplication. Ang'lus wondered whom Sel'kar was talking to when the Goa'uld suddenly straightened up and jumped to his feet. Checking the time index on the playback Sel'kar then checked the other monitors. Nodding to himself in satisfaction he faced Ang'lus. In normal tones with no Goa'uld inflection he addressed the former Jaffa, "I am Platimus. Greetings Ang'lus. I would like to thank you for your kindness to Sel'kar. Sel'kar is ... 'fragile'."

Ang'lus was flabbergasted! He stared at this apparition thinking that this couldn't possibly be Sel'kar for the person standing in front of him seemed much more like a Goa'uld than Sel'kar ever had. Turning his head slightly to the side and squinting, his stunned brain tried to make sense of what stood before him. Then realization hit him and Ang'lus tried to utter what he knew to be true but his jaw dropped open and his mouth refused to close!

"Yes" Platimus softly smirked. "I am the host. Sel'kar is more like the fabled Tok'ra then he would like to believe. It is because of our shared mind that we were able to create '" Platimus gestured around him at the incredible technology "all this." After just a moments pause he added, "It is mostly because of me that you no longer incubate a Prim'ta as well my friend."

"I... I... but how..." Ang'lus stuttered. He felt a moment's dizziness as realizations and suspicions whirled and collided within him. Shaking himself Ang'lus straightened, squaring his massive shoulders and stated, "I have many questions, but they will have to wait. I need to know what you now plan to do. What is your next course of action?"

Platimus smiled and Ang'lus thought it was a Goa'uld smile. The diminutive 'god' returned to his console. "WE need to plan against the Queen my giant friend. She will, nay MUST, not be allowed to fulfill her grandiose plans. If she thinks she can oust US and leave Sel'kar and I to a gruesome fate... well, she is very much mistaken."

Tentatively approaching his vacated seat Ang'lus queried, "And what of the Slaves and Jaffa? Will you leave them to their fate?"

Twitching at the reproach in Ang'lus's voice Platimus retorted, "Of course not! We may be a scientist but life is precious to us!" Calmly returning his attention to the controls Platimus added, "Besides, I've grown quite fond of the First Primes daughter. The darling little girl is a bright light on this blight labeled reality." glancing shortly he met Ang'lus's gaze and admitted, "She is like the daughter we've never had. We WILL deny the Queen the satisfaction of ending that little girl's future!"

"I see." Ang'lus shortly stated. After a moment's hesitation he smiled, "Then, my friend Platimus, what is our course of action?"

"Let us see if we can deactivate the trap from here. Barring that... then I believe that we will have to take matters into our own hands." he matter-of-factly stated. "Hello? What is this?"

Curiously Ang'lus rose and studied Platimus's imager. "It looks like the Cylon is helping a Jaffa? Yes that is what he is doing, but I do not recognize that Jaffa."

Platimus snorted, "It must be the third member of their party." Peering more closely Platimus swore, "Blast and damnation! Her Prim'ta is near maturity!" Rising and striding towards a darkened section of the lab he ordered over his shoulder, "Ang'lus! Saving the slaves and Jaffa from their grisly fate is now in your capable hands. I must prepare the equipment in order to save this unknown Jaffa."

He suddenly froze mid-stride in realization.

"Of course." He said. Spinning around to face Ang'lus he exclaimed, "You can tell the Jaffa that want freedom to bring the slaves here! I can reverse their genetic makeup as I did to you!" Spinning quickly he returned on his path to the now brightening section of the Lab.

Standing, Ang'lus mulled over his options. Nodding sharply to himself he decisively stepped over to a weapons locker and removed two Zat'nik'tels. Striding out of the Lab he failed to notice one imager portraying the Cylon carrying Angela and the other revealing the Queen with the Colonial inflagrante delecti! He rushed down the derelict's corridors hoping he will be in time to save his friends and comrades.

Earlier.

Cy was almost through with his download of information from the derelict's mainframe. He was concerned for Starbuck whom was still passed out on the floor of their cell. Finally Starbuck stirred, moaned and slowly rose to a sitting position. Cy observed as Starbuck rubbed his eyes and tried to focus them.

"Cy? You there?" he anxiously inquired. "I can't see anything. They must not have any power in this part of the ship."

"I am here Starbuck." Cy intoned. "There is power here and lights. But don't worry, your blindness is temporary."

"Oh. Well. Temporary. Hmmm." Starbuck haltingly said. Looking up sharply in Cy's directions he panicked a little, "You sure? That this blindness is temporary? Really Sure?"

A strange, strangled sound emitted from Cy as he responded, "Of course I am sure Starbuck. Have I lied to you before?"

"Well, no." Starbuck replied. His face brightened as he exclaimed, "Hey! I can see you... sort of."

"See? Your sight returns as we speak." Cy pointed out while standing up.

Slowly rising Starbuck patted his coat and checked his pockets. Once on his feet he checked his pockets again with a panicked edge, "FRAK!"

Cy's head whipped around from examining the cell door at Starbuck's exclamation, "Are you ok?"

"They took my fumarellos." Starbuck stated, then exclaimed, "They took my fumarellos!" Staring at Cy he practically yelled, "What kind of monsters would take a man's fumarellos when he's down? Aaarrgh!"

Cy simply returned his attention to the cell door while Starbuck swore and yelled behind him. Checking the information he had gleaned from the Ship's Computer he decided that it was time to leave.

"Starbuck?"

"Yes?" Starbuck replied while facing the cell door. He had slowly worked his way over close to Cy during his tirade.

"It is time to leave." Cy intoned having made up his cybernetic mind earlier.

"Lead on, my good friend." Starbuck returned, gesturing towards the cell door.

The only Jaffa loyal to the First Prime and Queen Nut approached the prisoners cell. He had some free time and wanted to enjoy torturing those he had helped capture. He was sure that the Human was still unconscious and he felt one or two blasts from a Zat'nik'tel would take the fight out of the Robot. Now that Robot, he figured, was not in good repair due to the patchwork on his metal frame. Yes he thought to himself, using his knife to clean the dirt out from underneath his fingernails, he would like to see how the Robot's innards would respond to a concentrated Zat'nik'tel blast. That was after he had fun using his favorite pain stick on the human. Oh how he loved to hear them howl!

Fortunately for Starbuck and Cy he never got to use his beloved pain stick. The Jaffa slowed as he approached the cell door. He noticed both prisoners standing at the door. Then he wondered no more for Cy had smashed the door open and it flew down the corridor. It was a very heavy door and he was in its path.

The two prisoners looked at each other then down the hall then back to each other.

"Well" Starbuck quipped, "If I'd a known it was gonna be THAT easy I would of done it myself."

Cy just turned and walked down the corridor, Starbuck close at his heels.

"No, no. You just rest there." Starbuck joked to the dead Jaffa. "We'll show ourselves out."

Cy, making an odd noise, stopped before the crushed remains of the Jaffa and picked up the dropped Zat'nik'tel from the floor. Three shots later and the evidence of their escape were gone, washed away by the Zat'nik'tel's energy blast.

Starbuck tied his long hair back with a leather thong he had fashioned a few days before. "I am going to need a haircut when I get back to the Galactica." he thought ruefully. Out loud he wondered, "Ok Cy, Which way? How do we get out of here?"

"This way." the Cylon stated and proceeded to march down the hallway.

Starbuck took a moment and squatted forward, waving his hand where the Jaffa had been. He quickly realized Cy was moving quietly down the hall, "Hey Cy, wait up!" he yelled quietly, running to catch up with his robotic friend.

The next few minutes passed uneventfully as they worked their way to a 'Ring Room' and transported up a few levels. They moved swiftly yet cautiously along the deserted passageways. Finally Starbuck could take the silence no longer when they were approaching a blind corner. He joked, "So far, so good. Now would be a good time for these guys to launch an ambush of some sort."

They turned the corner at that moment and, sure enough, the First Prime and two of his Jaffa blocked the corridor. Ajax raised his Zat'nik'tel threateningly while the two Jaffa flanking him followed suit. The First Prime smiled showing quite a few sharp teeth. "Kree!" he barked, stepping forward. "Come with me!"

Cy replied, "I raise my weapon to perform the following function." and shot the Jaffa directly in front of him. Ajax responded by returning fire with his Zat gun as Starbuck and Cy ducked back around the corner. Hunkering down Starbuck looked wildly around hoping to find some sort of escape. His eyes alit on a patch of darkness and he realized that he could feel a slight breeze against his upraised hand.

"Cy" he whispered. "Will your weapon effect a part of that bulkhead?"

In response Cy fired into the breech of the wall three times in quick succession. To their surprise a part of the bulkhead in front of them disintegrated into nothingness. Cy looked at Starbuck and noted, "The weapon's energy must have connected with an energy conduit of some sort magnifying its effect."

"Who cares?!" Starbuck exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!"

Cy took one long robotic step and hurled himself through the hole and into the night beyond. Starbuck started after him but was halted by a stray Zat'nik'tel blast. Cy did not notice Starbuck falling into a silent, twitching heap. He found out the hard way that he had miscalculated. As he flew out into the void he realized that they were a few levels too high. Cy angled his body down as far as he could and aimed for the side of the ship and not the ground a few hundred feet below. He only dropped fifty feet before he hit the sloped side of the ship with a resounding clang. Surprisingly he bounced and arced down another twenty feet before he could dig his hands into the hull of the derelict. Slipping and sliding he fought for purchase in order to halt his rapid descent.

The First Prime watched the robot fly out into the night sky and felt sure that even a robot could not survive such a fall. Snorting he turned his attention to the Colonial Warrior at his feet. Grinning triumphantly he gestured for the surviving Jaffa to assist him with the blonde haired Warrior.

Cy kicked and scratched increasingly desperate to stop his careening slide down the hull. One part of his electronic brain noticed Starbucks absence while the rest concentrated on not crashing to the ground. Cy suddenly realized that he had indeed stopped! Looking over his shoulder he saw the ground below. An actual snort of surprise exploded from his voice synthesizer. Slowly lowering one foot and then the other he once more stood on the surface of the planetoid. Glancing around he muttered, "I do hope no one saw that!"

Ajax strutted along the corridors like a vain peacock fantasizing of the blessings he expected from his Queen and Goddess. The Jaffa followed slowed down by the weight of Starbuck's unconscious form. Ajax considered these Colonials to be a weak species having fully expected his prisoner to wake up by now. Unbeknownst to Ajax Starbuck was fully conscious and trying to figure a way out of the mess he was in. He could only hope that Cy had survived and was trying to mount a rescue. Starbuck knew he had to simply stay alive!

Stopping in front of the hatch to the Queen's chamber Ajax fastidiously straightened his armor. Glowering at the Jaffa and the Colonial he sharply gestured his underling in ahead of him. The First Prime followed preparing a mental speech for his Queen.

"My Queen!" Ajax loudly stated. "I have returned with the Colonial, unharmed. The Robot is destroyed as well."

"Very good, First Prime!" Queen Nut stated. Flowing forward eagerly she inquired, "And the Colonial? He is alive?"

Ajax's face flowed to a frown and, just as quickly, to a feigned smile. Gesture to the Jaffa behind and to the side of him he declared, "As I stated My Queen, he is unarmed. What do you wish done with him?"

Noticing the avaricious gleam in her eyes Ajax then suggested, "Should I take the prisoner to the Chamber to be tortured for information?"

Ripping her eyes from the unconscious Colonial Queen Nut's eyes flashed bright with her anger. "No, you fool!" She snapped. "Lay him down on my bed then leave me! All of you!"

Enviously bristling Ajax motioned the Jaffa to comply. As the Jaffa stumbled to the bed the Lo'taur hastened away on her assigned task trying to figure a way to foil her Queen. Ajax glowered at his Queen his eyes boring into her back. If she noticed his jealousy she gave no indication. All of her attention was focused on the blonde Colonial Warrior laid out before her.

Licking her lips she ordered, "Leave me."

Ajax half bowed at his waist then angrily shooed the Jaffa out before him. "One day. I will have you to myself one day My Queen. Then you shall belong to no-one but me!" he promised loudly to himself, storming quietly out of the Chamber.

The Queen strolled around the bed watching the Colonial with an avaricious leer. She sat on the bed by her captive and raised her right hand over his forehead. The crystal in her hand device began to glow in preparation of subduing the Colonial. She knew he was awake, she was just playing along in order to more easily place him under her spell. Just as the energy was built to a fever pitch the Colonial snatches her wrist and pushed her hand aside! Surprise colored her face as he sat up and shoved her away from him.

Starbuck stood up slowly staring down at this beautiful woman. Doing his best not to show his own surprise at her strength he adopted his best Warriors stance.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?' Starbuck growled.

The strange woman stared up at him shocked at Starbucks strength. Starbuck thrust forward grabbing her shoulders. Pulling this woman to her feet he hissed, "Who. Are. You!" punctuating each word with a shake. Too late he realized his mistake as she wiggled her gauntleted hand between them. Suddenly Starbuck was sailing backwards through the air! He hit the far wall hard yet he bounced off and landed on his feet with cat like grace. Jumping forward he grabbed the mattress and threw it towards her in a high arc. Diving forward he shot underneath the mattress hoping she would fire at his decoy.

To his utter surprise it worked! He landed in a roll and came up in front of her grabbing her wrist and pushing her arm up in the air. He was taken back for a second when her eyes flashed with light but he held onto her wrist keeping the strange weapon at bay. Snatching up her other wrist Starbuck slammed her against the wall knocking the wind out of her lungs allowing him to get the upper hand.

"One more time. Who are you!" he whispered savagely in her face.

"She is my Queen and Goddess!" Came the strident reply. "Let go of her or be shot down. Now."

Starbuck glanced toward the door and saw the two alien warriors with their weapons raised. He locked eyes with the lead warrior and at that moment the head of the weapons snapped open for emphasis. For a moment he was indecisive but then saw the steely resolve in the warrior's eyes.

"Sure, sure." He stammered letting go of the woman with the glowing eyes. "We were just having a discussion ya know? Let's all just calm down and be nice, ok?"

"No."

Too late he realized facing the woman. Starbuck saw the crystal glowing in the middle of her palm and then he saw nothing else.

Angela hurried along the abandoned corridors of the derelict Ha'tak. The pain from her Prim'ta coming faster and faster now. She knew it was an act of desperation but she hoped that there were more Prim'ta located aboard the ship. Rounding a corner she dropped to her knees as the pain slammed into her. She was almost to her destination but she felt she could go no further. Fumbling in her backpack she pulled out the mobile scanner and checked the readings one more time through pain wracked eyes.

"The energy reading is just at the end of this corridor. I must press on! I must '"

That was her last conscious thought as her tortured body gave into the pain and her mind tumbled into darkness.

Only a few moments passed and the silence was sundered by a sibilant hissing. The fully mature Goa'uld slithered out from under Angela's comatose form. Lifting its slick head it searched around for a host. Finding none nearby and fearing for its safety it's eyes turned upon Angela's still form. Shuddering in disgust it decided, any old port in a storm. Sliding an inch towards the Jaffa it felt the vibration of a heavy tread. Flinching towards then away from the sound it hissed in anger as it espied the approaching figure raising it's Zat'nik'tel directly at the Goa'uld.

Cy's auditory sensors picked up an animalistic sound. His l

ogic circuits were puzzled by the information. After all there were no animals aboard the downed craft. Stepping around the corner his optic's picked up the form of a mature Goa'uld. There was no hesitation when he fired his Zat at the snake-like creature! He did hesitate over the impulse to shoot again though. Cy stood immobile, the only indications of his internal confusion, the rapid back and forth circuit of his optic sensor.

The light of his sensor stopped dead center and he lowered his weapon. Carefully cradling Angela's comatose form he lifted her off the deck. Walking away he stopped after one step as if remembering something. Cy coldly looked down at the stunned Goa'uld. With sudden movement he stomped on it twisting his foot to make sure it was dead.

In his sonorous monotone he stated, "You have nothing to fear Angela. The Goa'uld is dead. I WILL find a way to save your life!"

With each step his pace quickened until he was running full tilt down the corridor. Noticing the heavy hatch located at the end several options flitted through his electronic brain. Knowing, as Angela did, that the power and electronic signature was located behind it he came to a decision. Barely breaking stride Cy, Robot warrior of the Cylon Empire, kicked the hatch in with his left foot.

"This must be what the hu-mans call 'desperation'" flashed through his head as he skidded to a halt in the chamber.

Seeing the lone figure at the control console he pleaded, "Please, help her."

Platimus smiled reassuringly, he hoped, at the giant robot, "Of course my friend. I would be honored."

Hurriedly stepping over to the lone sarcophagus Platimus opened it up. The robot followed cautiously at a distance.

Facing the robot Platimus entreated, "Hurry my robotic friend! You must place her in the sarcophagus immediately."

Spinning around Platimus snatched a hypodermic from a nearby table as the robot gently lowered the comatose woman into the device. Platimus stepped to the opposite side and, leaning over, carefully poked the hypo into the woman's arm. Straightening up he closed the sarcophagus and stated, "There, now we must wait."

"Wait." The robot intoned. "Wait for what Goa'uld?"

"You know of us?" Platimus asked incredulously. "I had thought our ancestors had kept our existence a secret from the Cylon Empire."

"Very little happens in the Galaxy that the Cylon Empire is not aware of!" The robot retorted sharply.

Platimus couldn't help himself as he taunted, "Temper, temper Cylon."

For an eternal moment they glowered at each other. The robot broke the silence by inquiring; "Will she recover?"

Eyebrows raised practically to his hairline in surprise Platimus mused, "You care for her? I thought we biologicals were a blight on the Galaxy. A blight to be wiped out!"

"I have gone through some changes." The robot admitted. "But not enough change that I cannot kill you with one hand if you deceive me parasite!"

"You wound me robot." Platimus demurred.

"However," he continued slowly walking around the sarcophagus. "there is little more you can do here robot. But maybe you can be of further assistance?"

"How so para-" Cy stopped in realization. He re-checked his optic scanner to be sure then stated, "You are the host! How is that possible ' Unless you are Tok'ra!"

"No my robotic friend. Nothing quite so plebian. True, the Goa'uld within me shares my body we are not Tok'ra. We are scientist's, in pursuit of knowledge and understanding." He paused then added vehemently, "And revenge!"

Cy's optic stopped for a second, then continued, "We will discuss this later. What else do you need my assistance with scientist?"

"Actually, I do not require assistance. It is your friend the Colonial Warrior that requires your help!" Platimus gestured to the bank of monitors. On the screen Cy could see Starbuck flying through the air away from the Queen. Without another word Cy rushed out of the scientist's lair!

Ang'lus neared the hold where the slaves were gathered. Fortunately, the Jaffa guarding the slaves was on his side.

"Gor'gus! How fare you?" Ang'lus greeted his friend.

Gor'gus started to reply, then scanned his friends demeanor. Realizing the time was nigh, he straightened declaring, "May all Jaffa live free!"

Smiling Ang'lus nodded affirmatively and then filled his friend in on the trap set by the Lo'taur. Gor'gus's face darkened in fury until he fairly exploded, "How dare she? And her lover pregnant by Ajax!" Forcibly calming himself the Jaffa considered events. Holding Ang'lus' gaze he stated, "Ang'lus, I do not believe she would actually put anyone in harms way. I believe we have an ally in the Queens Lo'taur."

Shocked, Ang'lus locked eyes with his long time friend searching for the truth in his words.

"All right my friend." He said after long last. "I will trust your judgement in this. Besides, I have a plan. When it comes time to take them to the trap do so."

"Are you mad?" Gor'gus asked.

"No, this is what you will do." Ang'lus gestured him closer and informed him of the rest of the plan.

Ajax watched his Queen approach the Colonial Warrior with undisguised malicious glee. She was very mad to say the least!

"How dare he put his hands on my august body? How dare he treat me like a common ' human?" She railed against the heavens.

Starbuck, for his part, was only slightly stunned when he impacted with the far wall. He decided to play possum in hopes of drawing one of them close enough to ' well, he hadn't gotten to that part yet. Fortunately he didn't have to worry about it. The Queen was within hands reach when the door burst in and a very angry Cylon stormed in! Ajax tried to spin and shoot the robot but he wasn't fast enough. The First Prime found himself flying through the air closely followed by Queen Nut. They were able to recover quickly and escape the Cylon' s wrath. Cy was preoccupied scanning and checking Starbuck for injuries. Starbuck, in turn, was trying to wave Cy off and gestured after the fleeing villains.

"Cy! Cy! I'm okay, I'm okay!" Starbuck yelled at the robot. Cy wasn't listening so concerned was he for Starbucks well being.

"Thank the maker you are not damaged Starbuck." Cy stated finally helping Starbuck to his feet. "I had feared for the worst when I saw you on the monitor."

Patting the Cylons chest plate a conciliatory Starbuck reassured his friend, "I'm okay Cy. I was just playing possum trying to draw one of them in to, well, I don't know what but something."

"I'm worried now there's something wrong with me!" Cy exclaimed in alarm.

Worried Starbuck scanned the robot for any damage and asked, "What? Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried for my logic circuits Starbuck. I actually understood what you were saying!" Cy retorted.

Starbuck stared at the Cylon in shock. Then grinning he congratulated the robot, "Way to go Cy! We'll make a human out of you yet!"

Stiffening in feigned anger Cy shot back while walking toward the exit, "I don't see any need for you to be so insulting Starbuck. Next time I may not be so timely in my rescue!"

Chuckling Starbuck started after him shaking his head in wonder. A robot with a sense of humor, what could the Universe throw at him next?

Queen Nut and her First Prime Ajax had been able to use the Rings to transport to the level where the slaves were located.

"Hold Ajax." The Queen, Mother of the sun, moon and heavenly bodies halted her First Prime. She opened the control panel for the Ring Chamber and disabled this set of Rings. Grunting in satisfaction she stated, "There that will delay them long enough for us to collect my Lo'taur and take their ship for ourselves."

"Yes, my Queen." Ajax maliciously agreed.

"My Queen!" Her Lo'taur cried out as she knelt in supplication. Daring to meet her Queen's haughty gaze she explained, "I had feared the worse and am glad to see you my Queen!"

"Shame on you my Lo'taur. You of all my people should have faith in me!" The Queen angrily retorted.

"Of course, My Queen." She replied lowering her gaze.

"You are lucky We are rushed. We must procure the ship waiting for us outside this ship before it is too late." Queen Nut stated. Facing the slaves and remaining Jaffa she proclaimed, "My faithful servants I must leave for a short time. I will be back for you so continue in your worship and live well! My faithful Lo'taur has provided you with a hold where you may live until my return." Pulling her Lo'taur up Queen Nut ordered her, "Send them on their way Halima then join me outside."

Queen Nut imperiously spun and strode out of the hold looking back not once, nor caring to. Halima locked gazes with her lover Nefetaria and almost broke. The Jaffa, Gor'gus, caught her gaze and mouthed, "Go, all will be well." Then he gestured with his eyes and Halima caught a quick glimpse of the 'Goddesses eyes', the surveillance cameras. Mollified Halima straightened up and issued the necessary orders for the Queens benefit. As she passed Gor'gus he slipped a Zat'nik'tel into her hands. Halima quickly stuffed it into the back of her robe and covered it up as best she could.

"It is done My Queen." She stated proudly. Keeping her face blank she thought, "Your destruction is at hand My Queen."

Once again it was proven to her that this being in front of her was no goddess. For if she were a goddes then Queen Nut would surely smite her where she stood. Instead, without a backward glance the Goa'uld strode off toward the nearest Ring Platform calling out, "Come my First Prime and my Lo'taur. You who are prized amongst my subjects, let us leave this place."

Ang'lus watched the events transpire on the viewing monitors. As the Queen strode off toward the Ring Platform he let loose the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Ah, she is heading towards the Rings?" Platimus inquired. At Ang'lus's nod he snorted, "Like all Goa'uld she is so predictable. Dealing with her is almost too easy!"

Meeting Ang'lus's alarmed expression he placated, "Oh, do not fret so my friend. If there is anything I have learned about her is that if one let's one guard down she will do something unpredictable and stab one in the back!"

Once again, Ang'lus breathed a sigh of relief. Glancing at the monitors to assure himself that everything was progressing as planned he asked, "So, how is our mystery Jaffa?"

"Ah, her." Platimus confirmed. Checking his equipment for the umpteenth time he confirmed, "Your many times descended granddaughter will be just fine and fully human shortly." At that moment a bell like ding pealed forth from the computer. "Ah, she's done!" Platimus stated.

"Good. I'm glad that your machine works. We have many more to free from the Goa'uld's slavery." Ang'lus said, turning to check the monitors. Freezing, he fully realized what Platimus had just stated. Spinning in shock to face the dimunitive scientist he cried out, "Wait, what? Granddaughter? She's my granddaughter?!"

Platimus laughed, "Yes my dear Ang'lus! She is your descendent. The odds of that happening really aren't as great as one might think!"

Ang'lus was shocked to say the least. And that is what Cy and Starbuck saw as they walked into Sel'kar's lair.

"Did we miss the punch line?" Starbuck asked.

Platimus was about to speak when the Sarcophagus opened. What to their wondering eyes did they see, but Angela, hale and hearty rising from the device! She looked around befuddled and surprised. Espying Starbuck she practically flew out of the Sarcophagus and into his arms.

"Whoa, whoa there Angel! I'm glad to see you too!" Starbuck yelped in surprise. Letting her down he cleared his throat and motioned to the other people in the room. Ang'lus, struck dumb with the knowledge that Angela is his many times great-granddaughter, was trying for something to say. He was saved as the rest of the slaves and Jaffa filing into the room!

Nefetaria approached Ang'lus and knelt at his feet in supplication, "Please, First Prime. There must be a way to save my Love, to save Halima!"

Surprise shocked Ang'lus out of his inaction! He helped the pregnant woman to rise as he rose to his feet. He considered Nefetaria carefully, holding her gaze with his. Seeing the true depth this woman held for the Lo'taur made his decision simple.

"We need to rescue this woman's love! It would make Goa'uld's of us if we did not. Platimus, is there anything we can do to either slow them down or keep them out of the alien's ship?" Ang'lus asked the Goa'uld scientist.

Smirking, Platimus responded, "But of course my good friend."

He pressed one button on his control panel and everyone watched as Queen Nut, self proclaimed goddess, bounced off a force-field that suddenly sprang up in her way. Having commandeered Starbucks roving sensor drones, Platimus made sure to get the shocked expression on their former Queen face!

"Now is that anyway for a goddess to act? If she were truly a goddess don't you think she would have known that was going to happen?" Platimus asked. Standing amongst them he let Sel'kar come forward. His chin dropped to his chest and when it rose his eyes glowed. Sel'kar implored those assembled, "I beg you, do not think badly of me! I never wanted to play the role of a god. I am simply a scientist, nothing more."

He turned his head to the side in listening, then continued, "Platimus is urging me to go on and so I shall. It is true, the Goa'uld are not gods. We used technology to trick your ancestors into believing our lies! We must stop Queen Nut from escaping and perpetuating that lie. She MUST be stopped from enslaving more people! She must be stopped and made to pay for her many crimes!"

By that time the former slaves of Queen Nut were loudly cheering. Ang'lus had sent the other Jaffa to the nearby armory to gather weapons while Sel'kar was giving his speech. They returned at the end of the speech and Ang'lus took over.

"Thank you Sel'kar." He thanked the Goa'uld. He waited till he had everyone's attention. The First Prime in him took over and he quietly asked, "Do you want freedom?"

He was answered with a low and scattered, murmuring assent.

Louder he demanded, "Do you want freedom?!"

The crowd responded louder and more fervently, "Yes!" they cried out in one voice.

Finally he roared, "DO YOU WANT FREEDOM?"

The crowd roared back as one, "YES!"

"Then today we win our freedom or we die free!" Ang'lus cried then he ran for the door confident that Queen Nuts former slaves would follow.

Angela tried to follow the rush of bodies, but when she went to grab a Zat'nik'tel Starbuck stopped her whispering, "No Angela, it's their fight. Let them win their freedom as you did."

Angela was about to rebel but she realized the truth of Starbucks words. Nodding she put the Zat'nik'tel back in the case and her gaze fell upon the pregnant woman comforting the nine year old child. She watched in wonder as the Goa'uld, Sel'kar, performed a simple magic trick to comfort the frightened child. He produced a sweet candy from behind the little girl's ear and offered it to her. The little girl, eyes as big as saucers, hugged the Goa'uld.

Sel'kar froze until the little girl sweetly said, "Thank you unca Sel'kar!" Sel'kar very tenderly returned her hug.

"See Cy?" Starbuck whispered to his robotic friend. "That is the true miracle of life."

"And what is that Starbuck?" Cy asked, genuinely curious.

"The complete, unfettered, and unconditional love of a child!" Starbuck joyously crowed.

The fleeing Goa'uld, Nut, bounced to her feet screaming in rage! Her Lo'taur moved to help her Queen but Nut simply backhanded her away. Halima landed in a heap on the rough ground and curled into a ball. Ajax was busy using his Staff, shooting the force field in a concentrated area trying to burn a hole in it. Nut spun around and screamed her rage to the uncaring skies once more.

"Sel'kar!" she shouted. "Sel'kar you worm! I command you to turn off this force field! Do you hear me worm? Turn it off!"

The only sound was that of Ajax shooting his Staff Weapon while Nut quietly waited for Sel'kar to turn off the field. When it was obvious the force field was NOT going down she broke off into a tirade that would make the staunchest sailor blush in embarrassment!

Ajax, still firing his weapon, called upon his goddess in religious fervor, "Bless me goddess and I will burn a hole through this impediment!"

Halima groggily rose to her feet. She tried to get her bearings but started moving towards Nut without realizing it. Her head finally cleared and, realizing where she was, tried to reverse her course. Unfortunately Nut saw her and before Halima could take a step her former Queen snatched her from behind!

"And where do you think you are going my 'faithful' Lo'taur?" Nut hissed in her ear. Spinning Halima around Nut held her tightly in a vise-like grip. Grinning in malicious delight Nut enjoyed the fear in Halima's eyes as the Goa'uld raised her bejeweled hand above her slaves brow. Halima twisted and turned to no avail in the Goa'uld's relentless grip! The jewel in Nut's hand device started to glow and Halima's eyes widened '

"My Queen!" cried Ajax distracting the Goa'uld.

Halima squeezed her eyes shut in relief, but then realized her former Queen had not shut down her hand device. The device tore into her mind as Nut sweetly replied, "What is it First Prime?"

"I am burning my way through my Lady!" Ajax crowed in triumph.

"Very good First Prime." Nut quietly responded. "Let me know when you are through."

Leaning in closer Nut whispered, "I know you have a pregnant lover amongst the slaves. It does not take being a goddess to see the love the two of you share. After I am through with you I will '"

At that moment Halima passed out from the pain denying the Goa'uld her satisfaction. Nut tossed her like a rag doll to the side in disgust. Walking over to Ajax she was surprised to see that a portion of the force field was failing. The sight calmed her down and she began to believe they just might make it!

The Goa'uld, Nut, was staring at her prize when Ajax grunted in pain. She twisted in time to see him fall from the charge of a Zat'nik'tel. Realizing where it came from Nut spun in time to use her hand device to block the next shot from Halima! Her former Lo'taur kept firing actually forcing Nut back away from her. The ground was uneven and Nut was not able to look where she was going. However, it wasn't the ground that betrayed her, it was her First Prime's supine form that caused her to fall!

Crying out in fear Nut fell, sure that she would get hit by the Zat'nik'tel blast. She was very surprised when it didn't happen!

"Open your eyes oh mighty Queen Nut!" commanded Halima.

Opening her eyes she noticed that Halima was swaying from side to side. Sneering Nut slowly rose from the ground assuming a haughty air. Slowly she raised her hand device preparing to kill this upstart of a slave.

"Don't do it!" Halima screamed. Growling, she ordered, "Take it off, take your hand device off or I will take it off your unconscious body!"

Nut actually stopped, unsure of herself or what she saw in her Lo'taur. Fear began to settle around the Goa'uld's shoulders once more. Frozen in fear they stood. Halima, holding a Zat'nik'tel on her former Queen. Nut, prepared to raise her hand and strike down her former Lo'taur. Time seemed to stand still for the two antagonist.

Ajax, forgotten by both women, swung his staff at Halima's feet! Halima dropped, howling in pain as the Staff broke her leg.

"None shall harm my Queen while I yet draw breath!" Ajax exclaimed drawing himself to his feet. Stumbling to his Queens side he reassured her, "I am here my Queen and I shall protect you."

Once again secure in her power Queen Nut proclaimed, "Very good Ajax. You have earned my eternal favor. Now, continue to blast a hole through the force field and we shall quit this dying world."

Returning her attention to Halima she watched in satisfaction as her former Lo'taur writhed in pain and agony on the broken ground. She decided to simply kill the slave outright as she proved too tricky and resourceful to be left alive. Once again Queen Nut prepared her hand device while Ajax peppered the force field with Staff blasts. And once again they were interrupted!

Nut whipped her head up and towards the wreck of her once proud Ha'tak. It was Nut's turn for her eyes widened in surprised fear watching the former slaves and Jaffa running towards crying out for blood. Her blood she realized!

Ang'lus tried to lead the charge but his friend Gor'gus grabbed his arm exclaiming, "No Ang'lus, you are needed! We, who have wronged you in the past, must atone! We will lead the charge and clear the way!" Turning to his fellow Warriors he shouted, "To arms! Forward!"

Starbuck, Angela, and Cy arrived in time to witness three Jaffa Warriors lead a full-throated charge against their former Queen and goddess. A roar rose from the slaves and warriors throats in such a rage! It sounded like there were more than just the scant few racing towards their former tormentors.

"Oh boy." Starbuck exclaimed. Eyes wide he proclaimed, "I wouldn't want to be in their shoes, er ' boots, right now!"

"The false goddess and her First Prime deserve no less than that which they have reaped!" Angela stated quite vehemently.

"I concur." Cy added drawing surprise from his human compatriots.

Before they could form any kind of reply Cy casually remarked, "Oh look. I believe they are done."

Out in the field the remaining slaves were hoisting Ang'lus on their shoulders, hailing the conquering hero! Followed by the grim faced Jaffa they moved away from the remains of Queen Nut and First Prime Ang'lus. Their bodies lay still and broken, unrecognizable they rested in a pool of red blood mixed with purple. Amid them was the remains a full-grown Goa'uld and a Prim'ta floating in the refuse.

Sel'kar arrived with his young charge and Nefetaria in tow at the same moment Ang'lus was lowered in honor from the slaves shoulders. Slowly the joyous cacophony died down leaving those assembled in silence. Parting, the crowd allowed the Jaffa to stumble forward heads bowed in shame. Stopping in front of their former First Prime they knelt as one.

"Forgive us, my friend, my Tek'mate." Gor'gus intoned. Quietly he pleaded, "Do with us as you will master. We do not deserve your mercy."

Ang'lus, standing tall, strong, and proud could not help but to smile above his friends and former students. Leaning over he helped his compatriot, Gor'gus, to his feet proudly declaring, "Gor'gus, we have known each since we were children. Against you I hold no grudge nor harbor ill will. You did what you were enslaved, since birth, to do."

His commanding gaze raked his remaining students and to them he stated, "All is forgiven my friends. We were enslaved by a being that claimed to be a goddess but were nothing more than a snake in lamb's clothing. She fooled our Ancestor with her technology making them think it was magic when, in truth, it was not!"

Stepping upon a rock so all those gathered may hear him Ang'lus shouted, "But, WE ARE SLAVES NO MORE! You Jaffa that hold a Prim'ta in your pouch, the very reason for our slavery, will hold them no more! The Goa'uld Sel'kar actually works WITH it's host Platimus. Together they have discovered a means from which we can remove the burden placed upon us by our former masters. I am living proof, for as many of you know, I know longer have a pouch and a Prim'ta. I am no longer enslaved to the Goa'uld. I. LIVE. FREE! As will we all!"

The gathered crowd had paid quiet attention when he began. But, with each declaration, with each reason, the crowd began murmuring amongst themselves. By the end of Ang'lus's oration the crowd was in a frenzy! They cheered, they clapped, congratulated, hugged, and slapped backs. And, most importantly, they began to have ' hope.

"I can't believe your human now Angela." Starbuck said, again.

Angela smiled a simple happy smile. "Human." She thought. "I can't believe I am human, without dependency on the Goa'uld." That thought made her smile all the more!

Wandering outside the derelict they met up with Ang'lus and his people emptying the ship of it's contents. Ang'lus watched them approach while deep in conversation with Sel'kar/Platimus. The two men broke off their conversation as Starbuck and Angela drew close.

"Ah, my good friends." Ang'lus started. "Are you sure you will not travel with us?"

Starbuck and Angela smiled and nodded their heads 'no'. Starbuck said, "Sorry big guy, but I am looking for my people and Angela has decided to join me."

"And your robotic companion?" Sel'kar questioned. "Why is he going with you? Isn't there the danger that he will be destroyed or worse when you find your fellow Colonials?"

Casting a pensive glance in the Raider's direction Starbuck chewed his lip. He acquiesced, "Yeah, it's possible." Then standing tall and menacingly he added, "Over my dead body!"

"Very well Starbuck." Ang'lus conceded. "May your journey be smooth and swift. May you, all of us, live or die free."

"Thanks." Starbuck acknowledged. He added, grinning impishly, "Though I'd really rather just live free and die an old man!"

Nodding, Starbuck strode towards the waiting Raider. Angela approached Ang'lus saying, "Great-grandfather, I would like to get to know you, but I feel that my destiny lies with Starbuck and his people. Can you forgive me for leaving you and our people?"

Taking her hand in his Ang'lus softly told her, "My dear Great-granddaughter. If there is anything this life has taught me is that one must follow their heart and their destiny." Resting his hand on the side of her head he intoned, "Go my daughter. Go with my blessing and my love."

Great-grandfather and great-granddaughter hugged for the first, and possibly, last time. She broke his embrace and ran swiftly to the waiting Raider wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sel'kar clasped his hand on his new friends shoulder. Wonderingly he asked, "Do you think we will ever see them again my friend?"

"I think we will my friend, I think we will."

Sel'kar returned to helping the others gather their supplies while Ang'lus watched his granddaughter fly away to her own adventures.

Once inside the Raider Angela slid into the Command seat. Starbuck was running his pilot's checklist while Cy was ' fuming. Angela wasn't sure why, but she was sure Cy was actually fuming and upset about something. Activating the Command system Angela went through her own checklist. Finishing she glanced up she was surprised to see her friends watching her!

Trying for a bit of humor she asked, "What? Is there something growing out of my forehead?"

Starbuck smirked a reply, "Naw, we were just waiting for the Commander of this little ship to let us know where and when we are going?"

"Me?" She squeaked.

"Yes, you." Starbuck soothed. "You know the ship well and you are more familiar with the Gate addresses than we are, aren't you?"

"That is correct." Cy intoned. "We are going where you have come from, it is only logical that you lead us to our destination."

Angela smiled and retorted, "So, you two can't agree where we should go, eh?"

Starbuck pouted and complained, waving at Cy, "Well, I'm almost out of fumarellos and this guy wants to go where there are more synthetic life-forms!"

"Starbuck!" Cy exclaimed. "We can always get you more fumarellos, but I need parts for I am not in full working order!"

"Why you selfish ingrate!" Starbuck started to explode. "After everything I've done for you!"

"Done for me?" Cy exclaimed, actually raising his monotone voice. "I've saved your life many ti-"

"Boys! Boys!" Angela interrupted. "I know a place where we can get fully stocked and provisioned! With our share from the derelict we will be able to get everything we need and more!"

"Really?" They exclaimed together facing her in surprise.

"I can get enough parts to upgrade myself?" Cy asked wistfully.

"And I can get fumarellos?" Starbuck asked hopefully.

Laughing Angela keyed the co-ordinates into the Raiders navigational computer and confirmed, "All that and more!"

From the outside the survivors watched as the Raider rose gracefully off the ground. There were gasps of awe and delight when the disk shaped Raider shifted its outline and floated to the opening gate. There was a moment's hesitation then the fighter shot forward through the Stargate!

Onboard, as they entered the event horizon, Starbuck asked one last time, "Are you sure they've got fumarellos?"


End file.
